Puisque tu pars
by Molly Phantomhive
Summary: Laissez-moi vous confier cette rencontre qui a à jamais changé ma vie. Permettez-moi de vous parler de ce bleu azur qui depuis ne cesse de hanter mes nuits.


Hellow~ (-^o^-)/!

Je suis de retour pour la publication de cette fiction dont l'idée m'est venue en écoutant "If I Die Young", le cover de Justin Robinett et Micheal Henry. L'écriture s'est d'ailleurs faite avec cette chanson en fond.

C'était tout d'abord censé être un One Shot... Puis ça s'est allongé. Encore. Et encore (trop habituée aux histoires longues, désolée ^^'), donc sachez que je vous remercie si vous arrivez déjà à venir à bout de ce chapitre xD. Moi-même j'en suis étonnée, j'avais pas idée de ce que ça deviendrait comme pavé x). Et je ne sais toujours pas si ce sera un Two Shots ou un Tree Shots, donc bon... 8)

 **Note:** J'ai tenu à utiliser le système scolaire Norvégien, donc je vous file quelques infos (cherchées sur le net, n'hésitez pas à me dire si je me trompe :)), histoire de ne pas trop vous perdre en cours de route. Il y a trois niveaux d'enseignement en Norvège : élémentaire ( _Barneskole_ , de 6 à 13 ans), secondaire premier cycle ( _Ungdomsskole_ , de 13 à 16 ans et secondaire second cycle ( _Videregående_ skole, de 16 à 19 ans). Voilà pour les trois, et ensuite, vient l'université qui elle n'est pas obligatoire. Pour chaque cycle, l'élève se voit (d'après mes maigres sources) dans l'obligation de changer d'établissement.

Je ne sais pas quand la suite paraîtra, pour être honnête... Toutes mes excuses, mais le boulot pour les cours et mon stage d'observation en entreprise me prennent tout mon temps (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que **Souviens-toi de nous** est mis en suspens pour un temps encore indéterminé... donc j'essaie de me faire pardonner avec cette histoire, en contrepartie ^^'). J'espère très prochainement, toutefois!

Voilà, voilà! Bah je pense que j'ai tout dit :3

Bonne lecture! Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures~ :3!

Ciao~

* * *

 **Résumé:** Laissez-moi vous confier cette rencontre qui a à jamais changé ma vie. Permettez-moi de vous parler de ce bleu azur qui depuis ne cesse de hanter mes nuits.

* * *

 **Puisque tu pars**

 **– Première partie –**

~ x.X.x ~

 **J'aime le bleu azur.**

Toutes mes excuses. Cette première phrase vous semble bien piètre, comme introduction, n'est-ce pas ? Oui. J'imagine.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus commun, après tout. Je devrais sans doute commencer par quelque chose de plus logique, quelque chose que l'on pourrait qualifier de « début ». Une phrase du genre « C'est ici que commence mon histoire » pour finalement clôturer à la toute fin par une autre comme « et c'est là qu'elle se termine ». Mais cela me semble trop peu nécessaire, vue la situation. Car mon histoire a commencé il y a quelques années déjà, au jour-même de ma naissance, en cette journée où j'ai pour la première fois ouvert les yeux sur un monde qui allait dorénavant être le mien.

Donc je ne m'y attarderai pas. Parce que si je venais à le faire, ma jeunesse ne ferait que trop pâle figure tant elle vous paraîtrait très certainement banale et sans intérêt.

Elle l'est, je vous l'accorde. Et elle le sera toujours.

Encore maintenant, je ne peux m'empêcher de ne lui trouver que peu d'importance, à dire vrai. Ce fut une jeunesse comme une autre, où tout ne fut pas des plus coloré, c'est vrai. Mais à part ça, elle ressemble assez aux autres. Et ce fait ne me dérange pas plus que ça. C'est même réconfortant, car ça n'en rend la suite que plus attrayante.

Donc voilà, j'en reviens à ce que je disais.

 **J'aime le bleu azur…**

Ce bleu à la pigmentation si particulière, présent absolument partout autour de moi. Ce bleu, si unique, que je m'efforce de graver un peu plus chaque jour dans ma mémoire. Cette mémoire qui, semble-t-il, s'obstine à vouloir l'effacer.

J'aime ce bleu. Et l'un de mes plus grands regrets est de ne l'avoir que trop longtemps ignoré, auparavant. Je l'avoue, oui, je n'y avais jamais prêté d'attention aussi prononcée que ce que je ne fais aujourd'hui, à chaque seconde de ma vie. Je l'avais toujours considéré au même titre qu'une autre couleur faisant partie du cercle chromatique, sans lui dénicher une signification qui me serait chère. Mais ça a changé.

Actuellement, minute après minute, je l'aime à tel point que le simple fait de lever les yeux vers le ciel m'apaise et éveille en moi un sentiment que je ne saurai vous décrire tant il m'est précieux. Je l'aime si fort que je pourrais rester des heures à regarder la mer scintiller sous l'écume se fracassant sur les flancs des bateaux, dans ce vent marin gonflé d'iode de ma ville portuaire natale, Oslo.

 **Mais je le déteste par-dessus tout…**

C'est contradictoire, c'est vrai. J'en ai pleine conscience. Mais aussi inconditionnellement puis-je l'aimer, je le déteste du plus profond de moi-même, ce douloureux bleu azur si pétillant qui continue de colorer mon quotidien…

 **Car cette couleur m'évoque un souvenir.**

Je ne saurai dire si mon histoire sera d'une quelque façon intéressante, ou si elle aura tout du moins le mérite de vous divertir un tant soit peu, mais qu'importe. Je me surprends aujourd'hui à désirer en garder la trace écrite, cachée bien secrètement dans mon imposante bibliothèque. Quand bien même et aussi ironique cela puisse être, il est peu probable que ces phrases couchées à l'encre bleu sur ce papier froissé soient un jour lues par quiconque autre que moi. Et je ne sais toujours pas la raison qui me pousse à la conter dans ce journal dont on m'a fait cadeau il y a nombre d'années. Ma main ne veut pas tout bonnement pas s'arrêter de bouger, c'est une sensation étrange… Étrange et mélancolique, à la fois. Tout comme ce sentiment que ce bleu azur stimule en moi.

J'y ai longuement réfléchis, mais j'en viens systématiquement à la conclusion que peut-être, juste peut-être, refuserais-je tout au fond de moi l'idée que ces souvenirs que je regrette de ne pas avoir chéri plus que ce que je n'aurais dû le faire, finissent par disparaître un jour ou l'autre de ma mémoire.

Peut-être désirerai-je dans un futur proche les relire ? Qui sait ? Après tout, ce fut un élan de moult bouleversements, pour moi.

 **Un souvenir qui m'a apporté et fait découvrir une multitude de choses.**

Laissez-moi vous parler de cette rencontre qui a à jamais changé ma vie. Prenez connaissance de l'histoire de ce garçon d'à peine deux ans plus âgé que moi et qui fut, jusqu'à lors, le seul être humain sur cette maudite planète à m'avoir un jour accordé plus d'intérêt que tous mes proches réunis n'avaient daigné le faire avant lui. Permettez-moi de vous parler de ce bleu azur qui depuis n'a eu de cesse de hanter mes nuits.

 **Laissez-moi vous parler de** ** _lui_** **…**

~ x.X.x ~

S'il s'avérait somme toute possible que vous ayez l'esprit suffisamment curieux, ou alors assez de temps à perdre pour encore avoir la décence de poursuivre votre lecture, je ne peux que vous souhaiter la bienvenue.

Avant toute chose, je désire que vous sachiez simplement que les prochains événements dont vous prendrez connaissance décrivent un épisode de ma vie auquel je tiens tout particulièrement, moi, Lukas Bondevik, **le** type inexpressif par excellence. L'introverti qui se complaît depuis sa plus tendre enfance à s'isoler dans son monde empli de livres et ponctué de notes de musique jouées au seul son du violon.

Une description bien caricaturée et fermée d'esprit, me direz-vous ? Vous avez raison. C'est toutefois en ces termes que l'on m'a toujours défini… et je m'en moque complètement.

Oh ! Je vous vois déjà venir avec vos gros sabots. Vous allez me sortir une unième réplique sur un quelconque besoin de se couper du monde pour extérioriser tout l'agacement que je devrais ressentir face à cette injustice.

Eh bien, non. Pour votre gouverne, je m'en fiche **vraiment** de ce « portrait » que l'on a dressé de moi. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne peux pas donner tords aux énergumènes qui n'ont jamais eu plus d'une sardine à la place du cerveau pour se supposer avoir l'intelligence décemment développée de débiter de telles choses. Car c'est la dure réalité des faits. Je le sais. Leurs discussions pas discrètes pour un sous ne m'ont jamais touchées tel qu'ils espéraient.

Pour la petite explication, je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de sociable. Je ne parle que quand la situation m'en semble réellement nécessaire et donne, d'après la rumeur collective, la « désagréable impression de ne jamais rien ressentir ».

Pour faire bref : mon visage stoïque reste l'un des sujets les plus récurrents chez pratiquement tous ceux qui ont un jour eu l'occasion de me côtoyer, de simplement me parler ou encore de m'apercevoir, de près ou de loin. Surtout si je me trouve par inadvertance dans les parages.

Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi, je l'accepte. Ce n'est pas comme si j'appréciais me fondre dans la masse, sourire ou rire avec toute une flopée de gens tout aussi agaçants que leur voisin. Donc je l'assume, car je ne le déteste pas ce visage vide d'émotions.

Oui, vous avez bien lu. Bien que tout le monde en dise du mal, et vous avez bel et bien le droit d'en douter, moi je ne la déteste pas, cette impassibilité qui est la mienne. Ce n'est pas un trait de mon caractère que je pourrai de toute manière changer. Elle faisait, fait et fera jusqu'à la fin partie intégrante de moi.

Du moins, je ne la déteste plus…

~ x.X.x ~

Maintenant quand j'y repense – et surtout si vous êtes toujours présents pour lire ces mots – le point de départ de tout ça pourrait très certainement s'avérer être cette soirée d'hiver de mes quatorze ans durant laquelle Emil, mon frère de cinq ans mon cadet, m'a rejoint dans ma chambre comme il le faisait régulièrement quand il dormait mal. Sauf que cette fois-là, en particulier, s'était avérée différente de toutes les autres qui lui avaient nombre de fois précédées. Et si l'un d'entre vous venait à me demander quel est le rapport avec ce qui suivra ces lignes, je n'aurai probablement pas la réponse. Car moi-même, en toute sincérité, je n'en vois aucun. Mais je garde cette éternelle conviction, aussi farfelue puisse-t-elle avoir l'air, que c'est ce qui a tout déclenché.

Concernant ce soir-là, je me souviens de chaque détail comme s'il datait d'hier. Je me souviens de tout.

Je m'étais étendu dans mon lit, mon téléphone portable dans une main et plaqué contre mon oreille. Je discutais avec Tino, un jeune finlandais aux cheveux blonds et à l'air gentil et bienveillant, qui habitait en bas de ma rue depuis quelques années déjà et qui s'était pris d'un certain intérêt pour moi malgré le fait que nous étions auparavant dans des écoles différentes.

\- _Je pense avoir foiré mes maths… ça craint, j'y comprends rien…_ râla-t-il.

Je soupirai de lassitude, sachant très bien où nous mènerait ce petit manège qui ne s'était que trop de fois répété depuis que l'on avait sympathisé.

\- Si tu m'en parles, c'est que tu souhaites que je t'aide à rattraper le coup, je me trompe ?

Ce qu'il dit ensuite eut le mérite de confirmer mes hypothèses.

\- _C'est vrai? Tu accepterais ?_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, définitivement blasé.

\- Calme, j'ai rien dit. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Berwald ?

Le Berwald en question était (et est encore actuellement) mon ami d'enfance auprès de qui j'avais pratiquement grandi. Il arborait un air que tout le monde qualifiait de « flippant », moi je le trouvais plutôt banal. Il n'était juste pas du genre à sourire de toutes ses dents comme le faisait le plus naturellement du monde Tino. Des lunettes rectangulaires encadraient ses yeux bleus foncés, ses cheveux courts tiraient parfois vers le blond cendré. Les seules choses que l'on pouvait dénoter de particulières chez lui étaient sa grande taille et son accent suédois très prononcé qui lui faisait mâcher ses mots, les réduisant à des semblants de syllabes parfois difficiles à déchiffrer. Tous pouvaient s'accorder sur le fait que Tino devait parfois nous servir de traducteur, moi y compris.

Tino et lui avaient appris à bien s'entendre, au grand dam du petit finlandais qui avait dû y mettre beaucoup de volonté de sa part pour ne pas trembler comme une feuille devant lui. De fil en aiguille, ils étaient même devenus très proches et passaient à présent presque tous leurs temps libres ensemble. Tous deux se complétaient là où l'autre échouait et c'était plutôt comique à voir.

Tino s'exclama alors avec entrain :

\- _'Wald n'explique pas aussi bien que toi ! Il n'y a que quand tu m'expliques que je comprends vraiment… S'il te plait, Lulu ? Je ne t'embête plus après ça. C'est promis !_

Je roulai une nouvelle fois des yeux, réprimant une folle envie de rétorquer un sarcastique « Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, en tout cas… ».

\- Ok… finis-je par obtempérer après mûre réflexion.

Tino me dégomma presque le tympan avec son « _Merci beaucoup Lulu~ !_ » auquel j'avais droit à chaque fois que je lui rendais un service. Ce fut à ce moment-là que trois faibles coups se perdirent contre la porte fermée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Coupant court à la conversation, je promis en coupe-vent à Tino de le retrouver le lendemain chez lui dans l'après-midi, et me redressai sur les coudes avant de sommer :

\- Entre, Emil !

Aussitôt dit, une petite bouille de près de neuf ans, à l'air renfrogné et aux cheveux très clairs bordant des prunelles aux reflets violacés, fit son apparition dans la pièce, habillé d'un pyjama foncé légèrement trop grand pour lui et dont les bords amples s'écrasaient sur le sol.

\- Lu'…

Ses mots sonnèrent comme une plainte à peine audible de là où je me trouvais.

\- « Grand-frère », rectifiai-je, taquin.

À mon grand étonnement, Emil ne s'entêta pas à répliquer comme il le faisait systématiquement, il resta simplement planté près du battant de la porte, fixant ses pieds avec insistance. L'oreiller qu'il agrippait fermement d'une main traînait sur le parquet crissant de notre maison.

Comprenant de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, je fronçai brièvement les sourcils et lui demandai sur le ton de l'inquiétude.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Un court silence s'ensuivit, Emil sembla chercher ses mots. Il finit par me dire d'une voix brisée :

\- Maman et Papa.

Et ces mots suffirent à eux-seuls à me renseigner assez sur la nature du problème pour que je soulève d'une main mes couvertures et l'invite d'un mouvement du menton à venir s'installer à mes côtés. Il avança à pas lourds jusqu'à atteindre mon lit et y grimpa, courbant le matelas sous sa mince et fragile silhouette.

\- C'est quoi le problème, cette fois ? m'enquis-je lorsqu'il fut calé contre moi, la tête à demi enfouie dans son oreiller.

\- J'sais pas, m'avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Je suis descendu pour aller aux toilettes et en passant devant la porte du salon, je les ai encore entendus se faire des reproches.

Dans un geste tendre et compréhensif, je lui ramenai la couverture sur ses épaules.

\- Demain ça ira mieux… l'assurai-je.

Sa mine s'assombrit.

\- Tu sais comme moi que ça devient de pire en pire.

Nouveau silence. Je regardai les traits de mon frère se tordre sous la tristesse, et ça me fit beaucoup de peine de le voir comme ça.

\- Dis, Lu' ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont se séparer ?

Décontenancé par cette question, je restai muet de toute réponse. Les disputes conjugales de nos parents étaient habituelles, à la maison. Pour eux, c'en était presque devenu une routine, qui tendait de mal en pis à déborder tout autant sur la nôtre. Ils se disputaient, faisaient toute une journée sans s'adresser la parole, voire deux dans le pire des cas, mais se réconciliaient au bout du compte. Mais dernièrement, ces prises de tête se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Et, à mon grand désarroi, c'était Emil qui en pâtissait le plus dans le lot. Il était encore beaucoup trop jeune pour être en mesure de supporter l'ambiance à couteaux tirés qui régnait déjà sur les lieux avant même qu'il ne rentre de l'école.

Moi, je m'y étais accoutumé. C'était monnaie courante des parents qui se disputent, mais les nôtres, c'était tout juste s'ils ne se tuaient pas du regard quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Mon petit frère releva des yeux suppliants vers moi, mais les mots de réconfort me restèrent en travers de la gorge. Je ne souhaitais pas lui mentir, car la vérité me frappait de plein fouet à chaque fois que j'essayais à tout prix de m'en dissuader. Et ça faisait mal de se dire que notre famille se fissurait à même ses fondations.

\- Dors, Emil. Il se fait tard…

\- J'suis pas fatigué.

Je soupirai.

\- Tu devrais, pourtant... Il est passé vingt-trois heures.

\- M'en fiche.

Emil attrapa mon T-shirt et le serra entre ses maigres doigts.

\- Tu sais, je ne veux pas continuer à les voir se crier dessus à tout bout de champ. C'est fatiguant, à force !

\- Oui, je sais…

Il enfuit un peu plus son visage dans mon torse.

\- Réponds-moi franchement, Lu'. Tu ne penses vraiment pas qu'ils vont finir par se séparer ?

Je me redressai sur un coude, appuyant ma tempe dans la paume de ma main.

\- Tu ne devrais pas penser à tout ça, Emil. Ce ne sont que des disputes. Demain ils se reparleront comme ils le font à chaque fois qu'ils se prennent la tête.

\- Mais-

\- Emil, insistai-je d'un ton plus ferme.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris… obtempéra-t-il, la moue boudeuse.

Un autre silence s'ensuivit. Silence qu'il brisa bien vite.

\- Lu', je peux quand même te demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu peux tout me dire.

\- Tu ne vas pas te moquer, hein ? bougonna-t-il.

Je clignai des yeux, indécis.

\- Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi, Emil.

\- Tu-

Il se stoppa, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis reprit.

\- Tu penses que les vœux se réalisent ?

Je couvris les quelques centimètres de l'épaules d'Emil de la couverture qui glissait légèrement puis reportait mon attention sur son visage.

\- L'autre jour, en classe, reprit-il d'une faible voix, on a parlé de nos vœux pour plus tard. Une fille a levé la main et elle nous a assuré que son grand-frère avait vu une étoile filante, une fois.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Notre professeur nous a expliqué que si l'on souhaite quelque chose lorsque l'on en voit une, ça se passera réellement. Et ça s'est passé pour le grand-frère de la fille, son vœu s'est réalisé ! Dis, Lu', si je souhaite très fort que tout s'arrange entre Papa et Maman, tu crois que ça se réalisera ?

D'abord surpris mais vite attendri, je dégageai une mèche s'étant perdue devant ses yeux d'un revers de main, et enchaînai en esquissant l'ombre d'un de mes rares sourires que seul mon jeune frère réussissait à me soutirer :

\- J'en suis sûr.

Un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Seulement, précisai-je, j'ai entendu que pour qu'un vœu se réalise, il fallait le répéter trois fois avant que l'étoile filante ne disparaisse.

Un éclair de curiosité brilla soudain dans ses orbes violacés. Il écarquilla les yeux :

\- Tu veux dire que c'est vrai ?

J'acquiesçai, fière d'avoir un minimum détourné ses pensées de la scène à laquelle il avait tantôt assistée.

\- Je veux voir une étoile filante ! fit-il avec entrain.

Me glissant un peu plus sous ma couette, j'expliquai une fois la tête posée confortablement sur l'oreiller.

\- Elles sont rares.

Son sourire se décomposa presqu'instantanément. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux en voir quand, alors ?

Je me retrouvai pris à mon propre piège. Même si je n'étais pas fière de ma réponse, je ne voulais en aucun cas effacer ce sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses fines lèvres rosées et illuminé son visage rondelet et innocent d'enfant.

\- Quand elles le veulent, je suppose…

Emil plissa du nez, soudainement septique.

\- Tu ne sais pas, en clair.

\- Dors.

\- Je m'en doutais, roula-t-il des yeux au ciel.

Mon petit frère avait autant de répartie que moi…

\- Lu'.

\- Quoi ?

\- Merci ! Je regarderai le ciel, le soir, maintenant. Quand j'en verrai une, je le répèterai trois fois en y croyant très fort. Et ça fonctionnera ! C'est certain !

Alors que les secondes défilèrent lentement à la suite de cet échange, un pincement empli de culpabilité se mis à me tirailler la poitrine. Je savais que c'était mauvais de mentir, mais mon frère était trop petit pour regarder les choses en face. Le couple marié mais peu stable que formaient depuis très longtemps nos parents en était à sa limite de l'implosion.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, je chassai au plus loin de moi l'idée d'une future rupture qui se renforçait de jour en jour, ainsi que toutes les conséquences qu'elle entraînerait à sa suite, et désirai du plus profond de moi-même me tromper. Pour Emil. Pour qu'il cesse de se préoccuper de ce qu'il ne voyait que trop souvent. Il était en âge de comprendre, c'était vrai. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse par le savoir. Parce que ça signifiait le voir mûrir trop vite alors qu'il se devait encore de garder cette innocence que je tâchais de préserver.

Emil bailla et papillonna des paupières, et là, entre somnolence et éveil, il murmura une phrase qui continue aujourd'hui de faire écho dans mes oreilles :

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais si on t'accordait un vœu ?

Je ne répondis pas, ce soir-là. Au lieu de cela, j'intimai à nouveau à Emil de dormir alors que moi je veillais à ses côtés un temps qui s'était éternisé encore et encore, ruminant nombre de fois cette simple phrase qui avait éveillé en moi trop de questionnements laissés sans réponses. Sur la vue du visage endormi de mon frère, je réussi enfin à fermer les yeux, assailli par le voile de la fatigue et l'esprit étrangement chamboulé.

Mais tout au fond de moi, dans cette obscurité où je m'enfonçais au fil du temps qui s'écoulait au son du cliquetis de l'horloge sur le haut du mur de ma chambre, je me souviens avoir secrètement souhaité, l'espace d'une brève seconde, que ma vie cesse enfin d'être aussi ennuyeuse…

~ x.X.x ~

Ma première rencontre avec ce bleu azur remonte à ma dernière année d'études, près d'un mois après la reprise des cours.

La classe dans laquelle je me trouvais n'était pas la même que celle de Berwald et Tino, vu que j'étais leur aîné de respectivement un et deux ans, mais nous nous croisions assez souvent dans les couloirs aux changements des classes et aux temps de pause, et je n'avais pas trouvé bon de sympathiser avec ces énergumènes aux cerveaux sous-développés qui me faisaient office de « camarades de classe ».

Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, loin de moi était l'idée d'en choquer quelques-uns, du moins pas volontairement. Néanmoins, il m'était tout bonnement impossible de me mêler à ce troupeau de moutons dégénérés qui n'avaient d'autres idées plus concrètes et réfléchies que de rire si fort qu'ils auraient pu trouver leur vocation en tant que sirène d'alarme. Ou en réveil. Car les réveils sont agaçants. Et qu'eux aussi, étaient agaçants… Vous avez compris l'idée.

Donc, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je préférais m'isoler sur un des premiers bancs près des fenêtres, là où j'avais la certitude qu'aucun d'eux ne viendrait me parler parce qu'ils se concentraient tous dans le fond de la classe à droite, incapables d'écouter un traître mot de ce que racontait le pauvre professeur qui persévérait à assurer son cours, envers et contre tous les murmures foutrement dérangeants ayant pour origine ô combien étonnante ces types à la cervelle plus ramollie qu'une algue.

Et donc les heures de la matinée s'étaient enchaînées bien trop lentement pour mes nerfs mis à vifs face à tant d'idiotie. Arriva enfin l'heure du midi, donc de rejoindre Tino et Berwald à la cafétéria, sur une des tables les plus isolées de la salle, loin des enquiquineurs de ma classe.

Mon sac lancé à la volée sur mon épaule, mes pas me menèrent d'eux-mêmes jusqu'à la dite table de mes amis, où seul Tino y était assis, m'appelant à le rejoindre avec de grands signes dès qu'il m'eut aperçu dans la foule.

\- Lulu~ ! fit-il de son éternel sourire chaleureux.

Je le saluai à mon tour avec un vague signe de tête et il ne souleva pas, car il savait très bien qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas plus de ma part. Ce n'était aucunement de mauvaise foi, mais juste une habitude.

\- Berwald ne devrait plus trop tarder, il est parti nous acheter de quoi manger, m'informa-t-il.

J'opinai après avoir pris place, dénichant sans grande conviction quelques monnaies de mon portefeuille et vérifiant si le compte y était juste. La chaise à la gauche de Tino racla soudain le carrelage de ses pieds de fer. Nous relevâmes tous deux la tête vers Berwald, transportant dans l'un de ses bras les sandwichs de chacun. Il me tendit ma part, je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et lui glissa l'argent en face de lui.

Ce fut Tino qui lança le premier la discussion. Il nous parla de ses nouveaux compagnons de classe avec qui il s'entendait bien. Plusieurs avaient retenus son attention : un type du nom d'Alfred qui était bruyant et balançait le mot « héros » à tire à larigot, deux jumeaux italiens au comportement en totale contradiction, un grand allemand blond à l'allure stricte et un japonais très discret. C'était tout ce que j'avais pu retenir.

Le suédois se contentait de l'écouter, mordant sans grande éloquence dans son pain, comme à chaque heure du midi que nous passions ensemble. Moi j'étais déjà à des années lumières de la conversation, le regard perdu par-delà la baie vitrée qui flanquait la salle sur la gauche. Je contemplais ce vaste ciel bleu garni ci et là de semblant de nuages et d'où l'on pouvait occasionnellement apercevoir le vol d'un banc d'oiseaux.

\- Lulu ?

Je réprimai un sursaut à l'entente de mon surnom. Un peu hébété, je clignai des paupières et les glissai sur le blondinet qui me faisait face, reprenant doucement contenance de mes émotions.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais sans doute te paraître indiscret, et je m'en excuse, mais tu as l'air déprimé aujourd'hui.

Il marqua une pause, me laissant visiblement le temps de répondre. Ce que je ne fis pas, n'y voyant d'aucune façon l'intérêt.

\- C'est encore en rapport avec Emil ? questionna-t-il, l'air soucieux.

Tino avait tapé juste. Encore une fois. Je m'en trouvais toujours aussi étonné de son intuition pour ce genre de chose. Désarmé par ce regard empli d'honnêteté, je décidai qu'il valait mieux donner le fin mot de l'histoire. Je pris un instant avant de lui expliquer, prenant la peine de me ressasser amèrement les événements.

\- Il se renferme de plus en plus sur lui-même, ces derniers temps.

\- Il ne te parle plus ? dit Berwald entre deux bouchées.

\- Si ! Là n'est pas le problème. Il me répond, quand je lui parle, mais… Il évite toujours les sujets qui fâchent et s'enferme dans sa chambre dès qu'il revient de l'école.

\- On a tous fait ça, Lulu…

\- Mais même quand je lui propose de venir se balader avec moi, de prendre un peu l'air, il me rétorque qu'il préfère rester avec un certain Jia Long de sa classe…

\- Laisse lui de l'espace, réagit au quart de tour Berwald de son accent si particulier.

Tino opina.

\- Je suis d'accord avec 'Wald, il a besoin de se faire des amis. Je connais un peu sa famille, à ce Jia Long. Il n'est pas de mauvaise influence. Écoute, Lulu, c'est compréhensible qu'il ait envie de changer d'air par rapport à votre situation, il est encore jeune.

Son regard se fit plus insistant.

\- Et sans vouloir te fâcher, je trouve que toi aussi tu en as grand besoin Lulu…

Je plissai les yeux, brusquement agacé. L'évocation de notre situation familiale m'avait instantanément coupé l'appétit. Je bus une gorgée de ma bouteille, histoire de faire passer la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge.

La raison ? La séparation définitive de nos parents…

Il fallait bien s'en douter, à quoi bon se leurrer quand leur relation précaire n'avait essuyé que des hauts et des bas depuis son commencement ? Et ce, quand bien même ils avaient nombres de fois espérés recoller les morceaux. Et ça avait fonctionné un temps. Mais au final rien n'y avait fait. Rien n'avait eu le mérite de nous permettre de refonder notre famille aux traits déjà si effrités.

Résultat des courses : les mots de trop s'étaient évadés des lèvres tordues par l'énervement, et la photo qui représentait notre famille bancale s'est vue consumée par les flammes des deux brasiers incandescents au milieu desquels nous vivions depuis toujours, Emil et moi.

La procédure de divorce s'était alors prolongée, et prolongée. Et à la suite des mois de long débat confrontés aux regards accusateurs mêlant répugnance et indignation qui n'avaient eu de cesse de se perdre sur notre père à maintes reprises, notre garde a été reléguée à notre mère. Ainsi fut fait.

Je comprenais qu'Emil ait l'envie d'oublier les récents événements, le fait que notre père aux penchants trop prononcés pour l'alcool nous ignore depuis plusieurs semaines, le fait que notre mère se surmène un peu plus chaque jour dans l'optique de subvenir un minimum à nos besoins. Je le comprenais parfaitement car je pensais la même chose. Depuis bientôt un an. Mais vivre dans cette atmosphère où le sourire de mon frère s'était effacé m'était tout bonnement insupportable.

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ? soupirai-je. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça, aujourd'hui…

Mes amis acquiescèrent dans une synchronisation, toujours aussi compréhensifs.

\- Oh !

Notre attention à Berwald et moi venait d'être attirée sur le plus jeune de nous trois. Tino faisait des petits bonds sur sa chaise, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.

\- Vous avez des choses à faire ce soir ?

Mouvements de tête négatifs.

\- Parfait ! Alors ça vous dirait d'aller au port, à la sortie des cours ? ça fait un moment que nous n'y sommes plus allés !

\- J'suis pour, fit Berwald en mordant dans son sandwich à moitié fini.

Je réfléchis. Emil avait prévenu notre mère qu'il passerait la nuit chez Jia Long, comme le lendemain était un jour de weekend. Je n'avais donc rien qui me retenait.

\- Pareil pour moi, répondis-je à mon tour.

Le reste du repas se passa plutôt normalement, animé par la seule voix de Tino. Nous nous séparâmes bientôt pour rejoindre nos classes respectives, nous promettant de nous rejoindre à l'entrée de l'école à la sortie des cours.

L'après-midi fut presque trop semblable à la matinée. Ennuyeuse. Et je me contentais d'écouter d'une oreille distraite ce que racontait le professeur. À la sortie des cours, je slalomais entre les élèves qui se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux tel un troupeau de buffles enragés. J'aperçus au loin Tino et Berwald, juste devant le portail.

Nous n'avions pas longue route à faire jusqu'au port, vu que l'école ne s'en trouvait pas si loin. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, nous y fûmes, slalomant régulièrement entre des couples et des familles.

Une rafale de vent salé s'engouffra dans nos cheveux et sous nos vêtements quand nous accostâmes enfin devant les quais d'embarquements.

\- Ouah~ ! s'extasia Tino. Il y a plein de bateaux !

\- C'est un port, Tino. C'est normal. Tu dis toujours ça, quand tu viens ici.

\- Je sais 'Wald ! Mais c'est juste incroyable, comme vue, tu ne trouves pas ? Ça rappelle tellement Helsinki ! Tu sais, j'allais souvent à la mer avec mes parents et l'on se baladait toujours comme ça. Oh ! Et aussi, j'apprenais plein de choses sur les marins et-

Alors qu'ils marchaient côtes à côtes, déblatérant de tout et de rien à la fois, mais surtout de leur enfance respective dans leur pays d'origine, moi je restais silencieusement en retrait, les prunelles brumeuses axées sur les allées et venues des pêcheurs transportant à bout de bras leur lourds cagot remplis de poissons. J'aimais cette tranquillité apparente, cet « équilibre » qui se créait quand tout autour de nous ne se définissait que par un vent gonflé d'iode et par le son caractéristique des vaguelettes. Ces mêmes vaguelettes qui parfois se scindaient de longs sillons serpentant au rythme des bateaux qui longeaient inlassablement les lieux à toutes heures de la journée.

Ce moment avait le mérite de me détendre, de me faire oublier un tant soit peu mon quotidien de grand-frère et de fils qui faisait office de dernier « rempart » à ma famille.

Pas que je m'en plaignais, mais c'était tout juste si nous pouvions encore partager un repas avec notre mère tant elle se démenait plus qu'il n'en fallait réellement et accumulait les absences. Elle enchaînait les petits boulots dans l'espoir de mettre un peu d'argent de côté pour nos études à Emil et moi, et ne revenait que le soir, exténuée à la limite du possible.

Emil, de temps à autres, se réveillait lorsqu'elle lui déposait un doux baiser sur le haut du front, le bordant avec toute la tendresse du monde en dépit l'heure tardive. Malgré qu'il n'ait de cesse de proclamer assez régulièrement qu'il n'était plus un enfant, il se laissait faire à ces rares occasions, profitant du moment. Et moi, tout ce que je pouvais faire pour aider ma mère était de lui verser une boisson chaude pour qu'elle se détende un minimum. Quand j'abordais le sujet d'un travail en dehors des heures de cours, elle m'invitait à m'asseoir auprès d'elle d'un vague mouvement du menton, me prenait la main dans la sienne, plongeait son regard indigo aux reflets violacés dans le mien, et répondait d'une douce voix débordante d'amour maternel :

\- Lukas, trésor. On en a déjà parlé de tout ça.

J'opinai du chef à chaque reprise, quelque peu honteux de remettre ce fait sur le tapis. Oui, je le savais. Je ne le savais que trop bien, malheureusement.

\- Je veux que tu profites de tes années d'études, chéri. Ce sont les plus belles années que tu vivras dans toute ta vie, et elles vont s'envoler si vite que tu ne le réaliseras même pas.

Je n'en étais pas convaincu, mais je ravalais mes mots. Car les rares fois où je me faisais insistant, où j'essayais en vain de lui démontrer que j'étais parfaitement apte à gérer les deux emplois du temps, elle se contentait d'écouter en silence, de me sourire faiblement sans se fâcher. Sa main, qui avait perdu de sa douceur à cause de ces interminables heures de travail, venait me caresser la joue. Et c'était dans ces moments-là que je prenais conscience de son épuisement, alors que la lumière dansante du feu de cheminée creusait d'autant plus ses traits retirés par la fatigue.

Donc je n'avais d'autre choix que de rester là, impuissant face à la situation, contraint à encaisser sans rien ressentir. À me taire quand bien même j'avais envie de hurler à m'en époumoner. À acquiescer machinalement sous les remords. Et ce qui m'attristait réellement dans l'histoire, c'était que j'étais tout bonnement incapable de trouver quelque chose de réellement concret à dire à Emil pour qu'il retrouve le moral. Il se sentait seul, j'en étais persuadé. Mais même moi, son grand-frère, ne pouvais combler ce vide qu'un véritable parent laissait derrière lui.

Secouant brièvement la tête, je cherchai à chasser ces pensées loin de mon esprit et me reconcentrai sur ce qui se trouvait devant moi.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à bientôt atteindre des escaliers en lourdes pierres robustes et taillées. Nous prîmes tous place sur la troisième marche en partant du haut. Elle nous était attitrée. Nous y venions pratiquement une à deux fois semaine, quand nous avions du temps libre, et restions la plupart du temps jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, quand la température nous l'accordait. Nous n'y faisions rien de particulier, nous observions juste les bateaux tout en discutant. Mais c'était notre instant de repos après les cours.

L'endroit était vaste, débouchait sur une mer aux reflets luisants. Des bateaux s'y agglutinaient le matin, partaient voguer en mer à la première heure et revenaient au port assez régulièrement pointer le bout de leur voiles rattachées pour accoster. L'air salé emplissait nos narines, embarquait parfois dans sa course les effluves des mets préparés par les marchands du bord de mer et s'engouffrait plus tard dans les rues jonchées d'immeubles. L'horizon se faisait lointain, inaccessible. Mais ce qui me captivait le plus, c'était indéniablement ce ciel bleu qui virait désormais sur des touches de couleurs flamboyantes.

Tino attrapa son sac posé à ses pieds.

\- Au fait ! J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Il le posa vigoureusement sur ses genoux, et en sortit une boite en plastique hermétique. Il l'ouvrit, tout sourire, et nous proposa des petits gâteaux.

\- Je les ai cuisinés hier, nous précisa-t-il.

Berwald et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu et un brin amusé pour ma part. Nous en prîmes chacun un et mordîmes tour à tour dedans.

Tino savait s'y prendre. C'était sucré. Et j'aimais les choses sucrées, même si je me retenais bien d'en faire part à haute voix. Il le savait, alors pourquoi m'y attarder ? Ouais. Totalement inutile, je trouve aussi.

Oh oui ! J'en oublie d'expliquer la petite anecdote, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ! Tino aimait tester de nouvelles recettes de pâtisseries et autres sucreries. Recettes qu'il nous faisait régulièrement goûter. Il aimait particulièrement les biscuits pour Noel car c'était sa fête préférée. Dès qu'il en entendait parler, des étoiles se mettaient à briller dans ses yeux. Il rêvait de sapin et de guirlandes toutes les nuits en clamant de toute sa hauteur être le père Noel !

Non, je n'exagère pas… Pas trop, en tout cas. Mais là n'est pas le plus important ! La suite, maintenant.

Tandis que nous picorions les dernières miettes de nos petits biscuits, un nouveau cargo transportant du poisson, crustacés et autres créatures, vint s'attacher à l'un des quais. La petite poignée de pêcheurs fit bien vite une chaîne pour décharger les cargaisons. Certains restaient dans le bateau pour passer les aliments, d'autres se croisaient sur les quais pour les transporter et revenir, réitérant la même action durant tout un moment.

\- Ils en rapportent beaucoup, dernièrement ! fit remarquer la voix de Tino presque entièrement couverte par les régulières rafales de vent.

Berwald opina simplement du chef, plongeant avec envie la main dans la boite à biscuits pour réaliser qu'elle était déjà vide. Il se renfrogna, ce qui fit instantanément rire Tino. Moi je ne répondis pas, trop occupé à mastiquer.

Je sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche de jean pour regarder l'heure. Et soupirai. Ça ne faisait même pas longtemps que nous étions là, et je devrais déjà me remettre en route pour aller faire les courses pour le soir.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà, Lulu ?

J'acquiesçai pour toute réponse. Tino me lança un air désolé et quelque peu déçu tandis que Berwald se contenta de baisser les yeux, toujours silencieux.

\- On va y aller, nous aussi, alors !

\- Pas la peine, profitez !

Tino se renfrogna.

\- On se voit demain, alors ? se fit-il insistant.

\- Ouais, je suis libre ce weekend.

Je les saluai une dernière fois de la main avant d'arpenter les premières marches. Et c'est à cet instant-là, alors que je venais d'en franchir la dernière et que je m'étais arrêté pour chercher mes écouteurs dans mon sac, qu'un « Attention ! » claqua dans l'air. Je n'eus nullement le temps de basculer un regard par-dessus mon épaule qu'un grand choc dans le dos ne m'éjecta. Le monde bascula dangereusement, je perdis pieds et fermai les yeux, me préparant à la douloureuse chute qui allait suivre.

Tino et Berwald hurlèrent mon nom, un grand fracas résonna non loin, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, tout mon flan gauche atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

Je refoulai un grognement de douleur. Ce qui ne fut rien comparé à ce que subit mon pauvre sac à dos qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, doit toujours s'en souvenir.

Je le revois encore voltiger sans ménagement quelques mètres plus bas et atterrir pêle-mêle sur le sol, déversant sans délicatesse une bonne partie de son contenu dans les escaliers.

Couché sur les dalles en pierre du sol, un instant de flottement passa. Et s'éternisa. J'entendais mon cœur tambouriner dans un bruit sourd dans mes tempes. Je déglutis, tentant en vain de reprendre conscience de mon entourage. Le monde tanguait encore devant mes yeux.

Quand je me compris enfin ce qu'il venait de m'arriver, l'énervement pulsa d'un coup sec à travers mes nerfs. Je fis volte-face, furibond, vers la personne qui me retenait par l'avant-bras et crachai d'une voix pleine de reproches :

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention, nan ?

Et la première chose qui attira mon attention, à cet instant, fut le bleu azur le plus profond et pure que je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir dans toute ma modeste vie. Ce même bleu dont je n'ai eu de cesse de vous rabâcher les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure. Plus pure encore que le plus beau ciel d'été. Plus brillant encore que la mer scintillante de milles éclats, en pleine journée.

Ce bleu azur colorait le regard un tantinet enfantin d'un jeune homme dans la vingtaine d'années tout au plus, arborant des traits droits et dont la touffe de cheveux dorée ressemblait plus à un pétard fraîchement campé qu'à une réelle coupe.

L'illustre inconnu, lui aussi affalé piteusement, gémit un pénible « Aie » en se frottant le bas du dos. Il releva les yeux vers moi, les glissa ensuite sur les caisses étalées tout autour de nous, et revint enfin sur moi, choqué.

Il enchaina ensuite si vite les mots qu'il me fallut une bonne seconde pour déchiffrer ce qu'il disait par-delà le léger accent présent dans sa voix rauque.

\- Oh bon sang ! Je suis désolé ! Tu vas bien ? Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je t'ai foncé dedans et on est tombés et ensuite tout s'est éparpillé et-

Il se stoppa net, redressa subitement le dos, me dévisagea trop longuement à mon goût, puis me détailla de la tête aux pieds avec des yeux effarés.

\- Oh ! Mais attends ! Rassure-moi, tu n'as rien de cassé, hein ?

Ce type n'avait pas remarqué que je me frottais péniblement la hanche, ou bien c'était un parfait idiot ?

\- Rho zut ! poursuivit-il en remarquant l'égratignure sur son coude. Moi j'ai réussi à me faire mal, tiens ! Oh ! Mais revenons-en à toi ! Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! Je m'excuse vraiment, mon pote !

Mon pote ? Cet idiot fini venait réellement de m'appeler « mon pote » ? Ce type n'était vraiment pas net. Pire que ça, il était…

\- Louche.

Soudain conscient, je m'éclaircis la gorge, un brin mal à l'aise. Oups. C'était sorti tout seul, ça.

Il resta interdit pendant un bref instant, papillonnant des paupières alors que sa bouche formait un « o », avant de se tordre de rire. Littéralement. Et c'était tout bonnement le rire le plus bruyant et unique que j'avais encore jamais entendu jusqu'à ce jour.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça aussi franchement ! T'es un marrant, toi !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'étriper !

Nouvel éclat de rire tout aussi tonitruant que le premier.

J'arquai un sourcil, perplexe. Ce type était définitivement étrange. Je venais tout juste de le traiter de louche. Et lui, il rigolait. À gorge déployée, en plus !

L'énervement que je ressentais tantôt à l'égard de cet énergumène s'était dissipé aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu.

\- Mais je suis soulagé, reprit-il avec un grand sourire qui me titilla l'agacement tant il était bien trop brillant pour être réellement sain. Il semble que-

\- Lulu ! le coupa la voix de Tino qui avait gagné des aigus.

Il se jeta à mes côtés, fusillant sur place celui à l'origine de toute cette pagaille.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire attention ! s'égosilla-t-il presque, vrillant mes pauvres tympans, par la même occasion. Il aurait pu se faire très mal ! Et à toi aussi, d'ailleurs !

L'autre se gratta nerveusement la nuque et esquissa l'ombre d'une moue boudeuse et profondément désolée.

\- Comme je lui ai dit, je m'excuse. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et-

\- Bah justement! Regarde devant-toi! asséna-t-il sur un ton que moi-même ne lui avais encore jamais entendu.

Et sa moue abattue ne réussit pas à faire flancher le regard sévère d'un Tino énervé. Il avait l'air d'un petit chiot à qui l'on avait refusé un os.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, me dit-il très sincèrement.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de répondre. Mais sous ses airs d'enfant, il s'était tout de même excusé sincèrement. Et cette sincérité toute particulière transparaissait dans l'éclat azuré de ses grands yeux. Et j'en étais étrangement… déboussolé.

\- Oh mais regardez qui va là ! clama-t-il en regagnant son sourire trop éclatant pour mes yeux. Mon p'tit Berry !

Il venait de remarquer la présence de Berwald qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de sa place et nous observait de l'air le plus blasé qui soit.

\- Mathias, souffla-t-il, visiblement excédé par la présence de ce surexcité de la vie.

\- Rho ! Fais pas ton timide et aide-moi à me remette debout ! Je ne suis plus tout jeune !

Berwald roula des yeux, s'approcha de lui et tendit la main qu'il attrapa tout sourire. Tino m'examina, inquiet.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Lulu ?

\- Ouais, plus de peur que de mal, grognai-je.

Il m'aida à me remettre debout. La douleur sur mon flan était toujours présente et m'arracha un soupçon de grimace.

Berwald était maintenant entièrement monopolisé par cette tête de pétard ambulante qui lui tapotait vigoureusement le dos. Je pus remarquer que ce dernier était juste un peu plus petit que le suédois, doté d'une silhouette élancée ainsi que des épaules carrées et musclées.

Concernant son caractère… il avait tout l'air d'être mon total opposé. Idiot, simplet, souriant, joyeux, ne tenant pas une minute en place… Bref ! Un tempérament d'hyperactif bien heureux ne faisant vraisemblablement pas bon ménage avec le mien, taciturne, ironique et un brin trop sarcastique pour mon entourage, d'après ce que j'avais déjà pu comprendre. En clair, il était tout bonnement le genre de personne qui avait le don de m'agacer au plus haut point et de me faire voir rouge à la première occasion qui se présentait. Et rajoutez à cela le fait que je venais de subir la plus vertigineuse chute de ma vie dans la catégorie « les plus magistrales que l'humanité entière eut été donnée de voir depuis près de deux millénaires ».

Nope. Je ne pouvais déjà pas le sentir. Et c'était catégorique.

Tentant de chasser au loin de mon esprit ce que je venais de vivre, je descendis les quelques dizaines de marches qui me séparaient de mon sac à moitié vide, m'excluant loin de cette petite discussion qui ne mènerait de toute manière à rien de bien concret, connaissant le tempérament de Berwald.

\- Quel culot, ce type ! bougonna mon ami finlandais qui m'avait talonné. Il ne vient même pas te donner un coup de main ! Alors que c'est de sa faute, en plus !

\- Calme, Tino, Je vais bien…

\- Eh bien heureusement !

\- Il s'est excusé…

Il plissa du nez.

\- Je lui en veux vraiment, fit-il, bougon.

\- Tino.

\- Oui, je sais. Je me calme, promis.

Et le Tino calme refit son apparition, comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

\- Me revoilà~ ! résonna une voix qui nous soutira un gros sursaut.

Déroulant mon dos voûté, j'aperçu la silhouette élancée et bien bâtie du dit Matthias. Il avait dégringolé les marches pour venir se placer derrière nous, les mains sur les hanches, alors que Berwald renflouait tant bien que mal l'agacement qui s'était placardé sur son visage depuis l'entrée en scène plus que fracassante de cet épi de maïs sur pattes.

\- Je vais t'aider à ramasser !

\- Pas la peine, l'arrêtai-je dans son élan. J'ai déjà fini. Merci de l'aide.

Je l'ignorai à nouveau, plus que dépité.

\- Oh sérieux, Lulu~ ! Sois pas aussi froid avec moi ! Je veux simplement être sympa ! Et c'est de ma faute tout… ça, montra-t-il du doigt les restes de ce que contenait plutôt mon sac à dos.

Je m'apprêtai à l'envoyer à nouveau balader quand je pris conscience d'un détail :

\- Attends… Quoi ? « Lulu » ? Tu viens **vraiment** de m'appeler « Lulu » ?

\- Bah ouais ! opina-t-il avec son air d'imbécile heureux.

Il cligna des yeux.

\- Quoi ? C'est comme ça que les autres t'appellent, non ? T'aimes pas, peut-être ? C'est mignon pourtant, Lulu !

\- Ok, je vais le cogner !

\- Calme-toi, Lulu !

Tino dut me retenir par les bras pour que je n'aille pas plumer cette tête de piaf, alors que Berwald, toujours en retrait, se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main.

Et l'autre rigolait. Il **rigolait** !

\- Mathias Køhler! se présenta-t-il en me tendant la main.

Main que j'éludai en toute âme et conscience. Pas la peine que je sympathise avec lui. Donc je ne répondis pas. Tout simplement.

Il toussota, un sourire gêné déformant ses lèvres, et balança machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux, faisant mine de se gratter l'arrière du crâne. Je l'ignorai aussitôt, préférant amasser vite fait mes dernières affaires traînant çà et là pour échapper le plus vite possible à ce regard pétillant qui me transperçait de part en part.

Berwald présenta Tino à Mathias – parce que celui-ci réclamait de connaître nos noms à coups de « Ce sont tes amis, d'accord, mais moi je veux des noms, Berry ! Des noms ! ». À la suite de cela l'on pouvait vaguement entendre un soupir sortir de la bouche du suédois.

J'en profitai pour m'éclipser, ignorant les bonnes manières – car je n'en avais de toute manière rien à faire –.

\- Ah ! Lulu ! Attends !

Une poigne m'agrippa le poignet. Je figeai tout mouvement.

\- Je peux au moins savoir ton nom ?

Je tournai lentement des talons, excédé, et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Et alors que ce devait être à lui de flancher, ce fut moi. Parce que son sourire, plus doux que celui qui lui donnait un air idiot, me rappela étrangement celui de ma mère. Et surtout, parce que ce bleu azur sembla dès lors lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et j'en étais secoué du plus profond de moi-même. Ce fut comme si ma barrière de glace s'était brisée et que tout ce que je tentais de refouler était mis à jour sans même un mot.

Prenant conscience que nous nous regardions depuis un long moment, je finis par détourner le regard.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir, hein ?

Il prit un instant avant de répondre.

\- Parce que je tiens à me souvenir de chaque rencontre que je fais, tiens !

Je fus plus que surpris par sa réponse.

\- Et aussi parce que t'es un ami de Berry, et qu'il n'est pas toujours facile à comprendre comme type !

Et le charme se brisa aussi vite qu'il n'était venu…

Il fronça les sourcils, empreint à une profonde réflexion.

Je soupirai. Cette tête de pétard ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre. Mais la sincérité qui avait transparue dans chacun de ses mots me poussa à parler à mon tour, la tête toujours baissée.

\- Lukas.

\- Hein ? s'étonna-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

\- Moi c'est Lukas Bondevik.

\- Oh…

Le feu embrasa mes joues. Aussi, sentis-je le besoin de préciser :

\- Tu m'as demandé de me présenter, alors voilà !

\- Je vois.

Et en basculant une dernière fois les yeux vers son visage, j'eu l'occasion de voir l'un des plus grands et des plus incroyables de ses sourires.

\- Oh !

\- Mh ? cligna-t-il des paupières.

\- Je crois que t'oublies quelque chose…

D'un mouvement du menton, je lui désignai les cartons toujours au sol. Et son visage pâlit de suite.

\- Mes cartons ! P'pa va me tuer ! Je suis grave en retard !

Et, les dit cartons empilés maladroitement les uns au-dessus des autres, il fendit d'une traite les escaliers jusqu'en bas. Ainsi la tornade disparut de notre vue.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un ami aussi déchaîné, Berwald…

\- Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler, rétorqua celui-ci.

\- Comment tu l'as connu ? questionna le finlandais.

\- Nos deux pères sont pêcheurs et sont amis depuis longtemps.

Tino sourit.

\- C'est qu'il est plutôt marrant, comme garçon !

\- C'est un empoté, ne pus-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer. Oh. Et un hyperactif.

Je fis mine de réfléchir.

\- Ouais, un empoté hyperactif.

Un court moment de flottement s'ensuivit les éclats de rire de Tino.

\- Nous aussi, on ferait bien d'y aller ! Il commence à se faire tard, expliqua Tino.

Dans un accord commun, nous reprîmes donc la route. Toutefois, alors que la discussion concernant Mathias allait de bon train entre Tino et Berwald, je ne pus m'empêcher d'obliquer un œil par-dessus mon épaule, vers l'endroit où il s'était éclipsé de notre vue. Et quand bien même je ne le vis pas, j'aurai juré que la brise de ce bord de mer, qui quelques instants auparavant était glaciale, s'était adoucie pour laisser sa place à un vent aux émanations salées.

Alors que je reprenais une bonne allure de marche pour rattraper mes deux amis, ma poitrine alourdie depuis bien trop longtemps s'était inexplicablement allégée d'un poids. L'image d'un sourire s'était taillé un chemin jusqu'à mes pensées pour profondément y graver une trace indélébile.

Encore aujourd'hui, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi il décida, en ce jour-là, de m'accorder de l'importance. Parce qu'il représentait tout ce que je n'étais pas. Parce que son sourire brillait tel un soleil ardent en plein milieu d'une journée d'été, alors que moi, en contrepartie, j'avais cette horrible sensation d'être semblable à la plus sombre et silencieuse des nuits d'hiver.

Après ça, je n'imaginais nullement le revoir, mais je me trompais de la plus grossière des façons...

Ce jour-là marqua notre premier échange. Ce jour-là, Matthias me fit prendre conscience qu'il est parfois bon de miser sur des rencontres fortuites et complètement opposées à celles auxquelles on accorderait à l'ordinaire de l'importance.

Mais par-dessus tout, ce jour-là, je n'imaginais pas que c'était **sa** rencontre qui allait bouleverser ma vie à jamais...


End file.
